


A Killers New Toy

by MasonStark



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Consent, F/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Unexpected Lovers, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27495049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasonStark/pseuds/MasonStark
Summary: Zarina expected another dangerous trial but instead was faced with the shape... in an different way
Relationships: michael myers / zarina kassir
Kudos: 12





	A Killers New Toy

Trial time.. Once again. Zarina already longed for this trial to be done. It seemed The Entity wished to torture her more from how constant she’s placed into trials. Her body ached from recent wounds and her eyes dreary from working nonstop, she could feel herself slowly growing weaker from tiredness but she kept pushing forward no matter the consequences. Zarina had friends to protect… and she will keep pushing forward.. 

The realm was Haddonfield. Small and quiet except for the police sirens and the cold.. The fog was worse than usual. Had someone brung an offering to deepen the fog or something? Oh well, it was time to begin on the nearest gen.  
She hasn't spotted her teammates yet but from the harsh, blood curdling scream, the killer found one instead. Another scream and a popped gen was heard, it wasn't her generator that was popped though. Good, that means others are working on generators. She was about to pop hers until she heard another blood curdling scream. Two of her teammates were on hook and another in the middle of chase. Shit. Zarina thought as she let go of her generator, Shit! She thought again, the killer brought a purple ruin. She has to go get her teammates.  
Running as fast as she could to her first teammate, unhooking, healing, and repeating with the second one, her third teammate gave her enough time to heal the other two.

Zarina made her way back to her gen, it was completely restarted. Great. Before she could even groan from the situation another scream rang out; this killer was not showing mercy. She felt eyes on her while reworking her gen, it made her feel uneasy and exposed. There was only one generator done and with no one finding the hex to break ruin she had no choice but to stay on the generator. Another scream but her gen was popped at the same time. Two done three to go, but her confidence faded after the entity's claws grabbed a hold of one of her teammate. Already? There's only two generators done and someone is already gone. This map is small, survivors could easily be found. The bushes were barely tall enough to hide in and the walls last forever. Another sacrifice already? This is getting out of hand. Zarina knew the generators were not going to be fixed, she only had to hide.. To find the hatch.. Or help give enough time for her other teammate to find it.  
I’m sorry.. She thought, pushing herself to her feet and running into the nearest building. Zarina was much too tired to distract the killer long enough, she wanted to go home. Looking around, she ran down the steps of the basement and pulled open one of the lockers. 

It was quiet, just the sound of sirens from the police cars could be heard. One last awful scream from her teammate and The Entity once again showing itself. Zarina’s nerves were going crazy, she was alone in the basement, footsteps stomping down the stairs. Oh god… it has to be the killer… no one but her and them are in this realm now. One locker opened and slammed shut, another one… one more… and then her locker. She got a good look at the killer; it was the very own Michael Myers, in his own realm. Myers’ breath huffed heavily out of his mask, she could hear it from the inside her locker. He just stood there, watching if she would make a move to get out or not? They just stood there watching each other. Zarina had to get out fast, find the hatch and just escape.  
Myers seemed to lean in closer. She took this chance to slam the doors open on his face, Myers let out a groan from the impact, almost being knocked to his feet. Zarina booked it upstairs but Michael was fast enough to grab her by the hair and have her in his grasp. A yelp before she was pulled back down the basement, grabbing onto her head trying to peel his fingers out of her hair. He wouldn't budge one bit, he was so tall that he pretty much towered over Zarina. His eyes beamed down her body, eyeing everything she had to offer. Placing Zarina over his shoulder, she was for sure ready to be hooked but no… he was heading… upstairs? The hooks were right there but Myers ended up walking up the stairs all the way to the second floor of the house.  
Struggling to get free from his grasp Zarina noticed that his hand carrying her was…. More higher up than it usually is.. Practically on her behind. So unusual for this killer, he was always straight to the killing and that was it, but now his hand pretty much rested on her behind as she was carried up the house's stairs. Michael stopped, throwing Zarina on the ground in front of him, she landed on top of the dirty mattress. Zarina wanted to get up right away but from the looks of it… she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon…

“What do you want from me?” Zarina wanted answers, All she got in response was a head tilt and a closer encounter with the shape. He grabbed her legs and pulled her more on the mattress. Her entire body is now laying under him.  
Myers stood above her, Zarina under the gap of his legs. Michael’s body seemed to be lowering, he was on his knees, trapping Zarina between his legs. He did nothing but kept staring, it made Zarina’s fear rise up. His hand, which was twitching now, was hovering over her breast, his breath seeming to become heavier. Zarina had no choice but to watch, she didn't seem to be struggling, she was also just watching.. Both of his hands were hovering over now, pushing her jacket and scarf out of the way so her shirt and bra were the only thing in the way. Michaels hands slowly lowered onto her chest, rubbing at first then beginning to squeeze. His hands pressing against her breast, he seemed to not be satisfied, unbuttoning her shirt half way.

“Hey!” Zarina tried stopping him but once the knife was in his hands again she went back to being quiet, the knife reaching her chest but stopped at her bra and just like that… her bra was cut from the middle and her chest felt the fresh air and soon his cold hands. Massaging her breast, Zarina tried hard to keep her moans in from his touch but some escaped, Michael caught onto them but he was moving at his own pace, keeping his hands on her breast, squeezing and rubbing continuously. Michael did what he wanted first, it was always like that in trials, he kills who he chooses and will do what he wants to get to that part… and now he wants her? Her arms were trapped by his legs, her breath heavy from how oddly pleasurable his hand movements were, turning to face away from the killer she was surprised to feel his hand on her chin, pulling her head to face him again. Michael had a good grasp on her chin, squishing her face in a way. Myers leaned Zarinas head down, seeing straight forward… he had a boner… from her? Why her out of everyone here? Why? Next thing she could see was Michael raising his leg somewhat to free one of her arms. Now releasing his grasp on her chin, Michael held Zarinas arm, raising it to her hand and moving it towards his area. Was he suggesting what she's thinking? A nervous chuckle before speaking  
“I…. I can't unzip anything with one hand..” Another nervous chuckle, it was cut short as Michael was already on the move to unbutton and remove his overalls to his waist, quite the bulge was shown from this sudden reveal, he had to be rock hard at this point just from her breasts alone.  
What curiosity the man had for her, it was almost…. In a way…. Complimentable? Can she really think that? And was this really about to happen?  
Zarina tried freeing her other hand, she wanted control of her arms again and he let her. She was really about to do this… really about to give a killer this… but she wasn't going to stop, when will she ever have a chance to enjoy something ever?  
Zarina gave Michael a good look, seeing him so riled up the more her hands got closer to his member. His breath heavier with every inch getting closer… Zarina was able to take out his member from his overalls, her hands wrapped around it… he was bigger than she expected, stroking his member slowly she kept a good look on Michael, making sure he was alright. It was sort of… cute? Seeing a killer at her mercy, stroking his member more and more, his quiet groans escaping through his mask. 

“Hey… let me up…” Zarina quietly spoke, hoping Michael would trust her enough in the situation to let her move more. He allowed her and now she was getting closer.  
“Just relax…” telling a killer that? Ha! But it worked as Michaels body seemed relaxed, sitting and leaning back, Zarina rested on her stomach, close enough to have Michaels member to her lips. There's no turning back from this now…

“Just relax…” a kiss to his tip before Zarina allowed his member access to the inside of her mouth. At first, it was too much.. She did not expect him to have such a large shaft, and the weight from it on her tongue was crazy, but then again he was quite tall and muscular, his body was going to be large.  
Zarina was slow at first, bobbing her head, pushing some hair behind her ear so it wouldn't get in the way. Her movement became more constant and she could even feel his member sometimes reach the back of the throat.  
Michael was silent during this, but by the way Zarina could feel eyes on her, he was most definitely enjoying this. A tight grip on her hair was given, Michael seemed to be now in control, pulling her by her hair and then pushing her right back down. Zarina did her best not to gag from how big he was, quite a champ in the making. Now Myers was pushing her down more now, animal like groans coming from him. The next thing she knew Zarina was pushed up and placed on her knees, Michael bent over somewhat and inserted himself again into her mouth. Using her as his own personal toy Michael bobbed her head faster, it came to the point of some more fast bobs and then three final deep ones and a good amount of unsettling groans… Her mouth was filled with his semen. Coughing from the suddenness of Michael’s cum dripping down her mouth she gave him a look before speaking  
“Please warn me next time!” a couple more coughs but the rest was either swallowed down or spit out.  
The stare she received showed Zarina he was far from done. Myers was now on the floor again, pulling at Zarinas belt, suggesting for her to remove her pants. Zarina did as so, curious about his next movement. She felt somewhat embarrassed now, she has more of herself presented than she ever expected to a killer. Michael was practically on the floor now, pulling on her leg a little to make her move forward. Ok… now she's moving up… and up more… and now she's pretty much on top of his face. A tap to her knees to indicate for her to kneel down, slowly lowering herself on top of him, Zarina could no longer see his face. Zarina could feel his rubber mask rubbing on her cunt, It felt so odd… He lifted her up somewhat and then back down again, wrapping his arms around her legs to keep her in place. Was he going to try this with a mask on? Zarina wondered until she felt a tongue move its way around her lower area. He pushed up his mask?! But it wasn't on the floor anywhere? Oh god is he still wearing it but only on some of his face? Will he be able to breathe?

“Are you going to be able to breathe like this?” her voice a little panicked but from the continued kissing and licking it seemed he would be fine.  
His grip on her legs was tight, and could leave a bruise if he pressed any harder. Michael found the clit easily and made action almost instantly. How does he even know about this? Oh well… Zarina didn't want him to stop anytime soon. His tongue making its way down all of her areas down there, why was he so good at this? Whoever taught him Zarina wants to meet and thank them personally.  
Zarina could already feel herself close, her fingers curling and her body getting goosebumps from the strong amount of pleasure she was receiving. The girl wanted to grab Michaels hair but afraid to touch his mask, she kept restraining herself from touching the hair of his mask but after a while she needed to grab onto something and his hair was perfectly there… so… grab. This made him stop  
Oh no.. Did Zarina just fuck up? The grip on her legs became tighter and her grasp on the mask's hair was freed.

“Oh no oh no” Zarina panickedly got up, frightened from what she had just done. Terrified of the outcome of her action.  
“I-im sorry! Please, I'm sorry!” Becoming more panicked. Michael didn’t move, it seemed he already slid his mask back over his face. Zarina was ready to get back up and dressed until a good grip on her foot. He started to rise, holding Zarina down by her foot, not letting her escape so easily. No.. no one gets away with touching his mask… without punishment. Before Zarina could let out another apology she was flipped onto her stomach. A large amount of weight was put on her lower back. Myers was practically sitting on her rear. A slow grind was beginning, teasing her. A hold on Zarinas hair as her head was pulled back just enough for Michael to breathe into her ear. One hand in her hair and one around her neck, the grinding was such an awful tease Zarina just wanted him to give it up and just give her what they both want.  
“Please… Michael.. give it to me!” Between soft moans from his rubs. Just from those words he got up. Fully taking off the overalls that blocked so much, soon his underwear was across the room in an angry matter. First she touches his mask, now she wants him to get to it? What a selfish girl but this time he’ll obey. Placing himself back on his toy, another slow grind til… slip… his member finally inside her. Zarina let out a big gasp, oh god he was so big it was destroying her already. A few small humps until Michael got into the swing of things, he was fast, merciless even. Pounding harder as his hands laid perfectly on her bottom, squeezing what he claims as his. Loud moans from Zarina and animal like groans from Michael. It was so weird to hear any sort of noise from Michael but to hear him moan in a way just because of her? Zarina couldn't handle it  
“Oh fuck!-“ Zarina blurted out. Myers was pretty much leaning her back now, pumping his shaft inside as he breathed into her ear. Sharp breaths from every hump. Zarina fell her head touch the floor, Michael pushing her head to the ground holding it in place as his other hand laid on one of her breast.  
Jesus She kept thinking, oh jesus he’s speeding more up?! How can he go any faster!? Oh god those last three pumps were god like. His cum filling her insides as her body twitched from this all. They both were huffing messes. Zarina thought it was over… but oh how she was wrong. The girl was now being held in the air, facing him while he inserted himself again. Oh jesus she was clinging onto him like her life depended on it. Michael held her in the airs, his legs bent a little and hands on the back of her higher up legs. He began lifting her and bringing her down again and again. Every thrust let out a wet slap. Zarina’s nails digging into Michael's back, that got him hissing in a way. Biting onto his shoulder, using his neck as a silencer, her moans were growing loud. She’s definitely gonna leave a mark… oh well you really can’t see it through the overalls when he puts them back on. Myers was like a machine, he had to have so much personal anger built up from how harsh his poundings were. This was quite faster. Still as harsh and powerful as the first time, still going to get bruises from how tight and strong his hold was on her. More cum being pumped into her body. Michael almost dropped Zarina to the ground. Cum following down, her cum dripped down his cock. That's what she gets for touching his mask… no one gets to touch it…  
“Oh god” Zarina was still recovering, her body shaking from pleasure… it was difficult to put her clothes back on. Her bra still ripped.  
“Hope the entity gives me a new bra..” she whispered to herself, Michael wanted one last touch of her breast.. even through the shirt he wanted to feel her again. It was cute.. why did she find this cute? Holding her close, she didn't even notice he obtained his knife and snipped a small chunk of her hair off for later..  
Michael carried her to the hatch, not romantically though… just the average way of carrying a survivor. He pulled her off his shoulder and held her in his arms before dropping her through the hatch. Watching her fade away into the dark mist. He pulled out the chunk of hair he took from her, taking a deep smell of it, remembering her scent… this will definitely be used for personal purposes.


End file.
